The stupid bet
by Heartbeat1234
Summary: Maya makes a bet with some people in her grade what happens when that bet changes her life forever. Contains coryxmaya don't like don't read, also has Rucas and faya friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**hay guys it's heartbeat 1234 and this is my first story I hope you like it: )**_

 ** _WARNING: Will contain coryxmaya,_**

Maya POV

Me and Riley were in topanga's waiting for the boys to show up what is taking them so long!

"Riley are you sure that there coming or at least remembered this is a big thing that you need to plan."

"Come on Maya it's not that important"I just gave her a look.

"It's your sweet sixteen you are always talking about what you want to do and you did a surprise party for me and made mine special so let me do this in return."

"Ok your right it is a big thing I will finally be able to drive and have my grand ball!"

Grand ball? Who said anything about a grand ball? Doesn't she know that money does not grow on trees this is going to be one expensive party! Finally Lucas and Farkle arrived and we started planning.

"So Riley you want it to be princess theme and like Cinderella but as a masked ball is that what your trying to tell us with that picture?" Asked Farkle who was struggling to see what Riley had drawn

"Exactly! I want to invite every one who used to go John Quincy Adams middle school with us and everyone in are grade at John Quincy Adams high."

"Riley that is quite a lot of people are you sure your dad has enough money for all of this?"

"Yes, as long as he is there we'll have nothing to worry about."

We carried on planning until we finished and it was alot of hard work for our plan to be made doable when it comes down to the riley comity we know just what to do. I can't wait till Riley's party you never know I might just meet 'the one' as Shawn always said 'the one could be closer than you think'. At first I thought it would be Lucas but he dumped me a year ago and told me that we aren't right for each other and should just end it and the only person who notices that I still like Lucas is Farkle! Well the kid is a genius anyway...

Night of the ball:

Cory POV

"I can't believe I agreed to pay for all of this." I sighed as my wife did my tie.

"Well while your worried about finances, I can't believe our little girl is growing up."

"Oh please don't remind me" I sighed in a disgusted tone, "I am already getting migraine for it all." Topanga gave me a hard stare and I knew it was time that I shut up.

"Cory Matthews do you promise to not do anything to ruin tonight? Because if you do do anything and riley tells me, well let's just hope you'll live to see her next birthday." She said with a sweet smile at the end.

"I promise." I managed to say topanga always keeps to her words.

"Anyway it's not like your gonna be alone Shawn, josh and Eric will be there I would love to go but someone has to look after auggie and there was no way that I'm dropping him at, ah, Ava's house." Topanga was right it's not like I'm going to be there alone but I can't handle the thought of riley dancing with someone handsome guy that will break her heart.

"Anyways topanga, I've got to get going I'll see you later." I said as I gave her a quick peck on the lips then left. Riley said that she would go with her friends so I didn't bother to ask her to come with me.

I can't believe she is going to be 16 mostly because she doesn't act like she is it felt like it was only yesterday she asked us for a unicorn for her birthday.. wate that was yesterday. I am really worried about that kid.

Farkle POV

As we entered the hall are gaws dropped at the dazzling seen that lay before us I could see by the girls faces that they were amazed by the seen; it was everything that Riley had asked for and the only thing that was missing was lucas. Her prince. Seriously he is missing the guy is always late but when he walks into the room everyone notices I seriously don't know how he does it. Soon after we had a look around some of the guests started to arrive and Riley went to great them I decided that this would be the right time to talk to Maya about her feelings for Lucas.

"Hay Maya can I speak to you for a momment?"

"Yeah sure."

"I don't want to come across as rude but riley is really looking forward to dancing with her Prince and I need to make sure that you don't do anything stupid to ruin things for them." I could tell by Maya's expression that she was hurt by what I just said, but at least she knew what I was saying.

"Don't worry minkus I won't do anything instead I guess I'll have to stay with you." I smiled at the last comment I really like Maya and maybe when the clock stricks 12 she'll like me to, seeing as we got that over with I quickly changed the subject.

"Can you believe that riley asked Charlie to come?"

"No not really, she is so blind she obviously has know idea that he likes her."

"Like" I scoffed "more like adores her." Maya smiled in agreement.

"I did warn her but she was more worried about Dave."

"Dave?"

"Yeah, apparently he told her that she was boring and prefers me."

"I can't blame him" I mumbled Maya didn't seem to hear me.

"I can't wait to see all are old class mates!" Riley squirmed in excitement as she came running towards us as she had heels on and being the clumsy person she is crashed right into me and I landed on the ground.

"I am so sorry Farkle." She said as she got up.

"Oh it's ok."

"So why don't we hit the dance floor?" Asked Riley as she fixed her dress.

"Sure" we both replied and headed to the dance floor.

Soon the hall was packed(and Lucas finally arrived) and the masked ball began me and maya decided to take a break from dancing.

Hay guys you haven't seen Riley have you?"

Asked Dave as he made his way towards us.

"No why?"

"Well when I came in I decided to put my mask on when I went to the toilet. The first person to great me was Riley well I say greet I mean stop me from getting to the bathroom. She stated that she was no longer boring and she is as equally interesting as Maya. But seeing as I needed the toilet I just agreed with her."

"So what's bad about that?"

"The next part because I had my mask on she didn't know who I was and because she didn't have her mask on I didn't know who she was until Charlie pointed her out. Well basically we danced together and I think I might have a crush on her I mean I never new she was that beautiful. Sometimes in life you have to stop to take a good look at things or you will never find out the beauties in life."

"Wow Dave the last part was really touching, well if we see her we'll let you know." Soon after that he disappeared, "The power of love isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah." Maya replied but her mind seemed to be on something else.

Suddenly I felt a violent tap on my shoulder what sent shivers down my spine I trembled as I felt the breath on my neck." Looky, looky what we have here Mr and Mrs Minkus. Maya Farkle didn't struck me as your type."

"Shut up Dylan!" It was Maya's ex boyfriend the quater back for football and captain of the basketball team. I don't know why she broke up with him she never told me.

"By the way Dylan your still bad at grammar you said 'Farkle didn't struck me as your type' instead it should be Farkle never struck me as your type."

"Oh shut your mouth Oscar we can't all be British brats like you."

I "think you mean to say we aren't all British like you."

"I don't really care right now I am here to make a bet with maya."

"A bet?" Maya questioned

"Yeah I bet you-" he was cut off by Oscar

"A bet!? Who told you that it's ok to asume that someone wants to do it! You never asked!" He said getting a bit too protective over Maya you could hear the anger in his voice.

"Look it's ok Oscar, I'm Maya Hart the firce Amazon warrior I can handle this." then Oscar made his way back to the party, he's a really good friend who always has your back he is smart and brave all you would want from a kid.

"Ok I dare you, to kiss that man over there by the end of the week." Me and maya followed his finger to where a man was standing and talking to someone, I couldn't make out who it was but I know that it's someone we already know.

"Well sorry, I can't do that bet."

"Why not!" Spat one of his friends.

"Because I don't know who the person is."

"Wait do I hear that Maya Hart is rejecting a dare?"

"What do you want Missy?"

"I'll pay you 100 bucks if you do it plus whatever he's giving you."

"Sorry Missy I'm not doing it." Maya said starting to get irritated.

"So what your telling me is that you have gone from a firce Amazon warrior to a chicken?" Asked Dylan his friends seemed to be amused by his statement but maya sure wasn't.

"You know what! I'm just gonna do the stupid bet if you leave me alone to enjoy my best friend's party!"

"Fine we'll leave."with that him and his friends were off. Me and Maya looked back at the guy we finally figured out who it was and by the smug grin on Missy's face she knew to. It was Mr Matthews.

 _ **I hope you eenjoyed the first chapter, the chartpers will be shorter in future please leave comments and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Bye,**_

 _ **Heartbeat 1234**_


	2. the stupid mistake

Maya POV

What am I supposed to do now, I've just made the biggest mistake of my life. I should have thought it through before I agreed I guess I was just really annoyed. What am I supposed to tell riley 'I made a bet with someone to kiss your father I hope your ok with that'. The only person I can trust is Farkle the guy who has always been there for me one of the greatest friends I have. I can trust him to never judge or hurt me. Luckily for me I don't have to explain anything to him except my plan on how I'm going to kiss my best friend's father.

"Well you better hope that the video doesn't get into the wrong hands." And with that Missy and her grin went sometimes I really want to strangle that brat. I turned around to see Farkle staring at me and met his gaze as I looked into his eyes I felt like her was reading all my thoughts and everything that he didn't know about me, his gaze was so powerful it made me feel week it felt like we were the only two people in the room. This is one of them monuments that you will remember for a very long time; I never knew that his eyes were so beautiful... What Maya snap out of it you can't like Farkle. Suddenly I heared a voice call my name and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Maya what are you gonna do about this?"

"Well I'll just have to do it."

"Maya," he then lowered his voice "you can't just kiss him what happens if you know... you guys develop feelings for each other."

Well at that moment I was thrown back into reality Farkle was right I can't just kiss him and expect everything to be alright. This is going to be harder than I had imagined. Should I tell farkle that it wouldn't be the first time me and Mr Matthews kissed.

Lucas POV

I was dancing with the girl of my dreams Riley Matthews. We had been dancing together for the past hour non stop my feet were hurting( not because I was tiered but because of Riley stepping on my feet) yet I didn't mind as long as I'm with her I will always be fine.

Cory POV

I can't believe I agreed to let Riley, my little girl, dance with Lucas Frier. Me and Shawn spent the evening talking and remembering what we used to do on our birthdays and generally catching up on things we've missed.

"So shawn, how have things been with you and Katy?"

"Great. Actually I was thinking of asking her to marry me, what do you think?"

"Well I think you should go for it I am sure that maya would like a good father-figure in her life."

"Well she's already got you what more can she want?"

"Well I reuined that bond ages ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Shawn can I speak to you in private?"

"Yeah sure cor." I finally decided it was time to tell shawn the truth I think he should know why the last couple of months have been awkward for me and Maya I'm tired of lying. We went to one of the rooms in the hall so nobody could desterb us.

"What do you want to tell me cor?"

"Well for the past year me and maya have been lying to you all. Well there is a reason why me and maya have been acting strange towards each other-" I was cut off by shawn who sounded very angry.

"Please tell me your not having an affair or that you haven't done something really stupid!"

"No I'm not having an affair with maya... but I did do something really, really stupid."

"What did you do Cornelius Matthews?!" Shrieked shawn in a threatening voice.

"Well me and maya kissed and I say we I mean I kissed maya and then I pulled apart knowing it was wrong but then she pulled me back in. I don't know what came over me! Me and topanga had a fight and maya just got dumped by lucas!"

"So you decided to take advantage of her! You remind me of someone we used to know!" Shawn had a look of disgusted on his face he couldn't even bring himself to look at me, I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"I'm nothing like Stuart! Maya was just there! It-it wasn't supposed to happen I didn't plan it. I wasn't taking advantage we were both angry and upset we just needed something to take the pain away!"

"Or someone more like..." he mumbled under his breath, "Cor, how long did it last?"

"How long did what last?"

"The flipping kiss you idot!"

"Well I wouldn't call it a kiss... I would call it a make out session. Look shawn one thing led to another! Then next thing I Knew I was in bed with maya when I woke up!"

"Are you telling me that you slept with maya my future step-daughter!"

"Know that's not what I'm saying. You know I wouldn't let things get that out of hand."

"Well why are you only telling me this now cory?"

"Well because maya and I decided not to talk about it and never tell a sole but your my best friend and I can't keep a secret like that from you. Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Forgive you?!" He spat "this is no game cory! She is your student and the best friend of your daughter, you must be having a laugh how can you expect me to forgive you yet alone anyone after what you just told me?!"

"I know I shouldn't ask for your forgiveness I know I don't deserve it, but your my best friend and I have forgiven you for kissing my wife not once but twice! Please can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, your right of course I forgive you." He said as he gave me a hug, "besides, better late than never!" He said jokingly as I laughed.

"Come on let's get back to the party"

"But cory can you promise me something?"

"Yeah anything shawnie."

"That you will talk to maya about this and let your feelings out you can't keep them bottled up forever."

"Well..." I replied I didn't want to talk to Maya about this and I'm sure she feels the same way.

"Cornelius..." growled shawn.

"Ok fine!" I exclaimed

"Now that is why your my best friend you never run away from danger." Oh, boy was he wrong.

3rd POV

Little did they know that farkle and maya were at the other side of the door and heard every word they said Farkle was shocked to hear his friend would do such a thing.

"Well this bet should be easy for you." He said as him and maya made there way back to the hall, Maya was to ashamed to look at her best friend and farkle couldn't bring himself to look at maya he was full of disappointment and confusion. Why didn't Maya tell him and how could she keep this secret for a year?

Once they reached the hall they parted there ways not saying a single word to each other.

Soon after the clock struck 12 and the ball was over Farkle may not have one maya's hart or so he thought...

 _ **there you have it, a new chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Just to remind you that I don't own girl meets world or any of the characters except Oscar and dylon. I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think. : )**_

 _ **Heartbeat1234**_


	3. the stupid friendship

Maya and farkle hadn't seen each other or texted since riley's birthday, put it was Monday and that means school their paths are bound to cross especially with their first lesson being history.

Maya, Riley and Oscar made there way to school and decided to meet Lucas, Zay and Farkle there.

"Hay, Maya you ready to learn?" Asked Oscar

"Hay Oscar, have you ever kown me to be excited to learn?"

"Well, I take that as a no."

"That's the correct answer wise guy."

"So Maya, anything going on between you and farkle?" Riley said changing the subject.

"Yeah, we got into a fight that's what normal best friends do fight." But what they were fighting about wasn't normal.

"Hay, Maya that reminds me what was the bet that you made with D-" luckily for maya, he was cut off by Lucas.

"Hay guys"

Everyone said hi except for maya, "Howdie cowboy"

"Hay,shortstacks" then the group of friends were heading in Maya was stopped by Farkle who grabbed her arm and nodded for the rest of the gang to go in.

"Hay Maya" Farkle said awkwardly

"Hay" Maya managed to let out whilst looking at the ground; she was still embarrassed by the incident that happened at riley's party.

"Maya look at me," maya did as she was told, "Don't get me wrong I'm still angry with you but your my best friend it wouldn't look good if you can't stand to look at me" as soon as he finished his sentence they headed to class until they were stopped by a group of boys.

"So Maya do you have a plan on how your going to kiss the mystery man?" Asked a very amused Dylon.

"What do you want? We should be getting to class."

"Oh yeah it's history with Mr Matthews, of course you wouldn't want to be late for that. Come on guys lets get to class." With that they were gone Maya and Farkle thought that it what he said was quite odd.

"Hay Farkle do you think he knows who the mystery man is?"

"Well maybe, I'm not sure."

"All we know is that Missy knows and that can't be good."

"You know Maya you have a whole week to get Mr Matthews wrapped around your finger and that shouldn't be hard."

"I'm not supposed to make him fall in love with me."

"Well it's too late for that."

"What do you mean?!"

"Well you managed to get him into bed." Farkle said and then there was a long pause between the pair of friends as they walked to class farkle began to regret what he just said.

"It wasn't like that, I didn't have sex with him it just happened."

"Well why did it happen?"

"Because hope is for suckers!" Maya exclaimed then calmed down," because hope is for suckers."

"Maya.. don't say that"

"Say what, the truth! Nothing good happens to people like me I always do things that I shouldn't."

"Good things come to thoughs people who wait." With that they reached history and the lesson had already began.

"Miss Hart, Mr Minkus why are you late."

"Believe me Matthews you don't want to know." Snapped Maya as she took her seat.

"Oh you see Maya that's where your wrong."

Maya glared at Cory trying to tell him it was something private that should be said infront of the class.

"Let's get on with the lesson shall we?" He said Getting the message.

Cory POV

I wonder what's going on with Maya and Farkle, Riley already informed me that they were having a fight but didn't tell me what it was about. I guess I'll have to talk to them after class.

Soon after that the bell rang

"Everyone else can go except Maya and Farkle."

"I heard you guys got into a fight, maybe you can sort things out after school?"

"No, it's Ok Mr Matthews I'm sure we'll sort things out by the end of the day."

"Umm, Farkle what Matthews means is that we have a detention."

"What!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Well if you didn't-" Maya started

"Save it for after school now go to your next class." Those two are lucky that I haven't put it on their records, Farkle was the only who seemed to be ticked off and Maya's probably used to it. I decided to go through some messages on my phone when I came across one from Shawn:

'Hello cor, I'm just checking that you remember about talking to Maya about it and your feelings it's good to get things out in the open. Anyways see you tomorrow say hi to Topanga for me and the kids.'

No One's POV

That one message brought worry and guilt to Cory, what he is suppose to say to Maya? Deep, deep down he new he loved her. He kept on denying it but there has to be a reason why he kissed her. He can't even kiss his own wife without remembering Maya's lips on his, her sweet smell... Cory snap out of it he thought to himself your married and have kids. Every night before he goes to sleep the images of what he and Maya did always came back to him. Sometimes he can't even look at her without feeling guilty, when Maya gets to close he gets butterflies in his stomach and when she smiles he feels like grabbing her face and kissing her. Yet Cory keeps on telling himself that he doesn't like Maya. Things got so bad that he started to cut every time he thought of Maya in ways that he shouldn't he cut his arm only a little bit. Maybe Shawn was right it's time to talk to Maya about his feelings.

 _ **hay guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter please let me know what you think every opinion is accepted. Remember I do not own girl meets world and any of the characters in this story except Oscar and Dylon.**_

 _ **Bye,**_

 _ **Heartbeat1234**_


End file.
